The Break Up
by mamonmonay
Summary: She believes breaking up with him is for his own good.


Author's Note: Hi, I am here with a one shot. I am already done with chapter 27 on the works now if chapter 28. The things is I can't sleep last night because this idea came and I really need to get this off my brain. So here it is!

The story is the same universe/setting with my fic _Bella Notte_ , so if you have read that fic you might notice similarities :)

Please drop a review and tell me what you think. This fic is unbeta-d.

 **The Break Up**

"Where are we going?" she asked, a bit uncomfortable because he was practically dragging her to wherever. He was holding her hand as though they were a normal couple having a stroll on this beautiful evening however both of them knew that with what came out of Hinamori Momo's mouth earlier things weren't as normal.

" _Let's break up"_

 _The teal eyes of her boyfriend got large as saucers because she was sure that he was not expecting that from her. His eyes immediately narrowed making her think that the surprise in his eyes were just figment of her imagination._

She was walking a step behind him and she could very well see that he was about one or two inches taller than her now. She smiled at the memory of their early childhood where she was about a head taller than him and he was never proud of the fact that his parents even consulted a pediatrician about the best supplement for growing boys like him. They thought he was going to be short forever.

" _What's the matter?" he was looking at her skeptically his hands on his hips. To be honest he looks so kissable at the moment. He was dressed formally for his interview at the medical school he have chosen plus he looks naturally handsome and suddenly she wanted to slap herself for saying that she wanted a break up._

" _Nothing"_

" _Then no" he curtly said "We will not break up"_

 _She was about to open her mouth but Toushiro stopped her._

" _Tell me Hinamori, what and why should we do that" his eyes are boring holes on her soul and oh god, he looks really handsome today. Suits really look good on him._

" _It doesn't matter alright? The reason is not important" she answered_

" _What?!" and she could tell that got him mad. "It_ _ **does**_ _matter Hinamori so stop this nonsense and let's go eat. That god damn interview made me hungry_ " _he took her hand and practically dragged her with him._

She knew this place, there are no food stalls here. Where exactly are they going?

"Where are we going?" he did not answer her, he kept on walking until they were on the secluded area of the park. They stopped by a huge cherry blossom tree, it looks old and some of its trunk was already damaged as if insects have inflicted damage to the tree.

"I stay here whenever I feel uneasy" she looked at him and though he looks mad, he was way calmer now.

"I see" his arms then slowly circled around her and he dipped his head on the crook of her neck.

His lips were kissing and nipping her neck, making trails that would surely be visible by tomorrow. She was starting to feel hot, they have never done this before, making out with such intensity.

"Take it back"

His breath was tickling her ear, but she will not be swayed.

"No" was her firm reply.

He kissed her on the lips, their tongues meeting half way. Oh what is she doing? She should just remain motionless in all of his advances but it was so hard. Every kind of contact that he initiates ignites a fire within her, making her feel high and warm.

"It is just you. You and no one else… are you jealous of someone?" he looked at her straight in the eyes.

"No it's not that" she whispered, feeling sorry that he made him feel this bad. Maybe breaking up wasn't a wise decision after all.

"Then tell me why you want to because I deserve that" he said his voice a bit shaky. Momo got the feeling that he was really really upset but her decision was for his own good. She will stand her ground.

"I figured that… since you will start med school away from Karakura it would be better if we will break up" his forehead was resting against hers. He grunted urging her to continue.

"It would be better if you will just forget about me so that you could really focus on your studies"

"Your hillbilly girlfriend far away from sophisticated Tokyo city, you don't have to waste your time on me Shiro" Toushiro was quiet, taking everything in.

"The thought of you waiting for me to come home will make the additional four years bearable" he whispered and then planted a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Are you sure? This is your dream Shiro, I don't want it to be a mess because of me"

"No, you are actually motivating me" she hugged him; the words he said were just so heartwarming.

"Besides you know what would happen if you will break up with me? Out of the blue?" it roused her interest and she shook her head.

"Your _dear Shiro-chan_ will be a man whore"

"A-a man whore?" the term is new but she have a good guess of what it means. He will go around sleeping with random girls right? Sleeping around Tokyo? Toushiro is a handsome guy and she could tell that girls will go flocking on him the moment they find out that he is single and available on the market.

"You will really go that far?"

"Yes, why not? What's the point of being all single and faithful if the woman you're in love with left you?" he started caressing the small of her back. She might not have noticed it but when she told him she wanted to break up with him he was actually on the verge of having a mental breakdown. Break up with him? No freaking way!

"Oh"

"I am young and I have needs, if you will break up with me then better go all out right?" she blushed knowing what he was talking about. They have never got _that_ far. She was grateful because he was such a gentleman; he never pushed her to do something if she is not ready. Even now that they are already old enough to be married, he never forced her to be intimate with him even if she knew that there are times that he wanted to.

"W-wait for me ok? When we are married we will do it! Every day if you like" she blushed at what she said. It was embarrassing but it was the best option she could give him. She just passed the teacher's licensure exam and he was about to go to Tokyo and finally start with medicine school. She doesn't want to get pregnant yet, they have much more things to do however the thought of another woman touching and kissing him made her very jealous.

How troublesome.

He laughed at her, "I am just teasing you, see I have two hands here" he raised both of his hands, "Monday I will use the left, then around Wednesday my right and then…" Momo punched his chest and both of them laughed.

"Sorry, I am such an airhead"

"No you're not stupid. You are just careless and too thoughtful for your own good" they again hugged each other Toushiro was thankful that they were here far away from the crowd. If she really got tired of him.. he shuddered at the thought. He will die before he will let her leave him.

"Come, let's go eat dinner"

END


End file.
